nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Master of a Few Forms D(28),M(2)
Glossing over the build, it seems to lack practiced spellcaster. Actually, humans are not entire useless. With practiced caster, Druids can cast Spell Resistance on themselves, of equivalent level to a Drow's innate resistance(only relative weakness is that the spell version can be dispelled). Humans have no ECL, and do not suffer from multiclass penalty as a Drow would, and would benefit from having more spare feat, extra skills, and an almost as good spell resistance. -JeminiZero Taking Practiced Spellcaster seems like a waste because you'd only use half of its power. You can still (and should, though I forgot to include it in the list of daily buffs) use Spell Resistance, and you'll still end up with it 40 SR from it. Practiced Spellcaster would increase that to 42, but does that really matter? - SushiSquid You could take 2 fighter / 2 monk / 26 Druid, and make full use of Practiced Caster then. Take fighter at epic levels, and you can grab Epic Prowess and Natural Armor. And the feats you originlly used for these can be put to wis, to boost wis by another +2, and grab higher DC and more bonus spells. Best used with human for no multiclass penalty, bonus feat and extra skill. -JeminiZero Well, I would lose a single Druid bonus feat, but I think the Fighter bonus feats make up for that. Okay, I'll look over the build and see about adding Fighter and Practiced Spellcaster in. - SushiSquid I was just trying to understand why you didn't include things like the epic creature forms Dragon and Magic animal, seemed to me that having two less points of Wis will be easily made up by running around as a Red Dragon or one of the magic animal forms. Both of those should also allow your 'animal buffs' in theory. Your thoughts? - Anonymous The magical beast forms do work with animal buffs, but are terrible. Really, Treant and Dire Bear are far better. The dragon form is very powerful, but because its racial type is dragon, you can't use any animal buffs on yourself in that form, nor on your animal companion if you also take Dragon Companion. Again, your best forms are Treant and Dire Bear. - SushiSquid Assimar seams even abit better as you can get more wis and cha from start leaving + epiq feats not needed in wisdom Why no unarmed feats in the build? as i´v manage to figure all the unarmed feats work in forms. And onother thing, taking 15 dex from start gives you the ability to gain circle kick, might be interrested to look in to as it gives you alot of extra damage when fighting more then 1 mob. - Shaidarharan I fixed the duration on the Druid Buff Spells. -Smorpheus Dragon Shape requires a natural wis29 and the extra 2x wildshape feat for 8x a day, so you could take it as the last feat. Dragon Companion requires wis30, Dragon Shape, Epic Animal Companion which would leave you needing to start with wis 19 to do it. Still tempting though just for the 'Red Dragon Disciple ? lol i'll give you a Red Dragon' - Valen I'd remodel this build a little, to focus more on that in which this build is best - melee butt-kicker. 1)Race: Human. Darkvision can be subbed by a 1st level, 1h/lv. duration spell and the Diplomacy bonus with a synergy from Bluff, while an extra feat never hurts. 2)Feats: drop Spellcasting Prodigy, SF (conc) and Blind-fight in favour of Weapon Focus and Improved Critical for Unarmed, plus Dino Companion & Nature Link. Also substitute Epic Prowess with Epic Animal Companion. As above, A druid's not much of a blaster, relying more on buffs than nukes. Besides, without a Periapt the druid's Wis won't go as high as a typical caster's score, which, when combined with lack of Spell Focus and Spell Penetration, will cause his spells to be easily resisted. As such, he won't be doing much spellcasting during combat, so with maxed-out concentration taking SF in it is a waste, as is taking SP only for two extra spells. On the other hand, a buffed Dino is quite a potent weapon, providing with a little damage as well as flanking. In the meantime, Improved Critical and WF affect all of a druid's natural attacks, increasing their effeciveness by a dozen (IC can be subbed with Jagged Claw, but that's one buff less to cast). Circle kick would also be a good choice, but, for some reason, it won't work with Wild Shape. I think that's pretty much it. -- 10:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC)Shinen Druids have a much higher wisdom than clerics, or other casters. Owl's Insight adds a +12 bonus, you only need a periapt of wisdom to grant bonus spells. Equip the periapt, setup bonus spells, then cast owl's insight before shifting. Druids can receive 40-41 DC on their level 9 conjuration spells(Mass Drown, and Storm of Vengeance) if built right. Mictlantecuhtli 13:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC)